1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to a telephoto lens system that may be miniaturized and may be easily processed, and an electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, miniaturization and power saving functions of photographing apparatuses are required, and miniaturization of photographing apparatuses using a solid-state imaging device, such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) type image sensor or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type image sensor, is required. Examples of photographing apparatuses include a digital still camera, a video camera, an exchangeable lens camera, and the like. Also, photographing apparatuses using a solid-state imaging device are suitable for miniaturization and thus have been applied to a small-sized information terminal such as a mobile phone. Users have desires for photographing apparatuses having high performance, low power consumption, and a wide viewing angle. Also, the consumers' knowledge of cameras is continuously increasing, and thus the demand for a single focus lens systems, such as a wide angle lens system or a telephoto lens system, is also increasing.
However, since the number of lenses in a telephoto lens system typically increases to improve performance, it is thus difficult to achieve miniaturization. Also, it is more difficult to perform lens processing for correcting spherical aberration or astigmatic field curvature.